Fandemonium/Eps.17
This episode has been written by , that guy who's from APIM Group, Inc. and also made Pusher's Pile and New Super Mario Bros. Omega.''' Like the sixteen previous episodes and further, this episode may contain mature stuff, like mild coarse language. Also, this is going to be a bit longer episode again. Be warned... ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: Bad news: there's a murderer around here, which almost killed Pashie. Luckily, Pashie only fained. As Locke said, the gang's going to investigate the mansion. However, the plans "changed", as everyone saw Locke wearing a Sherlock Holmes suit, trying to find the murderer. There were made a few lists of suspects, which the final may be sure (with Flame, Fire Master, Steel, Chaos 12, and strangely, Hiro). To find the true culprit, Locke and Steel hold a Super Challenge. It's said THERE WILL BE BLOOD. Flame then walked to the telephone box, but returned to sneak into the camera room. Back to our story! Pesh: Explain how the challenge works. ML: Okay, Steel makes a machine that will challenge everyone. Steel: I'll make him so that only the assailant can win. ML: This machine will beat everyone, at any cost. Steel: He tries to let everyone bleed he challenges. He tries to KO everyone. Pashie: Eww, can't you just make a machine that just detects the culprit? ML: No, we want that everyone could see that the culprit's the culprit. Bloop: But everyone that's KO'd couldn't see anything! Xero: Plus, that it's even riskier than a normal machine... What if the non-culprit dies...? ML: Hmm, you're right. Such machine could take more lives than the life of the victim. ML: Steel, stop the construction, and think about a safer plan. Steel: Awww... Pesh: Wait, where's Flame? Hark: I guided him to the telephone box. Pesh: I know, but he ISN'T there! Flame: (which finally sneaked into the camera room as he heard Pesh) SH*T, I'm missing. Flame: Bloody '*ll, if they find me, I get sent back to home. Flame: Wait that's EXACTLY I want! ML: A-HA! there you are Flame! Sneaking into the camera room, that earns something bad! Flame: May I go home now?! ML: No, you're a suspect. Nobody may go home until we found the culprit. Flame: Bloody '*ll!!! It was late in the evening as ML finally got an idea for finding the criminal. ML: I got it! We must get a Super Hound! Steel: HOW do we find such dog? Pesh: Steel's actually right, there doesn't exist a Super Hound. ML: I know, there's a Super Hound. You only don't know one. That's why you're going to find it, - McBoo: BOOBERRY! ML: ...Booberry? She isn't here, McBoo. Booberry: A-hum! McBoo: I only said her name because she's there. ML: Oh. But how'd you got here? Booberry: I just came here, and then went in. ML: Went in? And the forcefield? It should work for anyone but demons. Booberry: Never minded it. ML: Wait... doesn't that mean...? ML: (while running to the controlling room) nonononononononononononononononono... Locke went into the controller room. ML: OH NOOOO! F*CK, F*CK, F*CK!! Hark: What's up? ML: DON'T YOU SEE IT?! I forgot to turn the forcefield on, thanks to the pizzas! Hark: Ah... By the way, speaking of Pizzas, you need something to read: a letter I received from the delivery service. Locke read the letter: :Dear Mr. Hark, We charged you the price, but we totally forgot that you said to charge on Mr. Metal Locked v2. Sorry for this. That's why we gave you $9020,- back in this message. Also, we added a bill for Mr. Metal Locked v2. Sincerely, The Pizza Delivery Service. ML: WTF! I'm NOT going to pay your order, Hark! ML: I'll force you to give those 9020 bucks back and send them back with a message! Hark: I shouldn't do that, read the postscript. :PS: We sent spies, so they could see if Mr. Metal Locked v2 is REALLY paying the bill. If he's using your money, we repeat sending this message, money and bill. ML: ...So that means I've no other choice? Nice friend you are, Hark! Locke and Hark return to the gang. ML: The forcefield was still off. Pashie: So the culprit could also be from outside! ML: Probably. And it's revealed I've to pay a bill. Steel: So who's gonna to find that "Super Hound", you talk about, which probably doesn't exist? ML: YOU gonna find it, Steel. Steel: What, me!? ML: Yes, together with Hark. Hark: That's going to be fun. ML: You'll begin RIGHT NOW. Hark and Steel went outside Steel: I think we'll be back in 2 days or so. Bye. Steel and Hark went out the area. ML: I think we should add Booberry to the contestants Booberry: Nah. I'm already happy to see McBoo. I'm now saying goodbye. Booberry: (to McBoo) Goodbye honey. McBoo: Goodbye, sweetie. Booberry went back to her home. ML: Well, 48 hours before Steel and Hark are back. Let's do in the meantime a small challenge. What would the challenge be? Will Steel and Hark return with a "Super Hound"? Will ML ever pay the bill? Will Booberry return to see McBoo again? And Will Flame finally be disqualified so he can go home and party in England? Find it all out in Fandemonium/Eps.18! Category:Fandemonium Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters